dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goo Hye Sun
Perfil *thumb|300pxNombre: 구혜선 / Goo Hye Sun ( Ku Hye Sun/ Gu Hye Seon / Koo Hye Su) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, Pintora, Directora y Escritora. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Noviembre, 1984. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Signo Chino: Rata *'''Agencia: YG Entertainment Dramas *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS,2012) *Absolute Darling (GTV,2012) *The Musical (SBS, 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Películas *You (2010) Cortometraje - Dirige y escribe. *Magic (2010) Largometraje - Dirige, escribe y compone las melodías. *Over the Rainbow (2009) - Dirige y canta la banda sonora. *August Rush (2007) Cameo Temas de Drama *Pure 19 - Love Song Anuncios * Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) (2007) * Like the First Time (처음처럼) (2007) * Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) (2007) * Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary (2005) * Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC (2002) Videos Musicales *Soul Star - Will Forget. *Sung Shi Kyeong –We Quite Match Well *Im Taebin –The Reason I Close My Eyes , *Kim Ji Eun –Yesterday is Different from Today, *Fahrenheit –Touch Your Heart *Koo Hye Sun –Brown Hair Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Escuela Primaria Shin Chon, Escuela Primaria Bu Pyeong Dong, Escuela Media Bu Heung, Escuela Secundaria Bu Pyeong Girls, Colegio de Arte de Seul. *En el mes de Octubre del 2010 fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, en la escuela de Direccion, sus clases empezaron en el mes de marzo del 2011. *Fue Presentadora del popular programa de música Inkigayo de la cadena SBS (2006-2007). *Fue presentadora en los SBS Drama Awards de 2007. *El integrante ki seop de U-KISS la eligió como su chica ideal además es una entrevista se le pregunto ¿Con que celebridad le gustaria salir? a lo que respondio Koo Hye Sun. *Park Tae Jun también la escogio como su tipo de chica, además puso una imagen de ella en su minihompy. *ki seop le dijo a Park Tae Jun su rival, ya que ambos la escogieron como su tipo ideal femenino. *Actualmente es Ulzzang (cara bonita) ocupando el primer puesto en una encuenta en corea en el 2011. *Se la vinculo sentimentalmente con él actor Kim Ji Hoon *Koo Hye Sun y Bi Rain fueron escogidos por los internautas como la mejor pareja de comerciales (CF) *Como empresaria es dueña del Café Monopolín '''y de la compañía cinematografica koo hye sun films.' *Es conocida como la reina de las selcas (fotos hechas por si misma). *Koo Hye Sun es una actriz que ganó fama con el éxitoso drama "corazón Puro", pero su popularidad llegó al máximo al interpretar a Geun Jan Di en el drama "Boys Before Flowers" *Fue escogida sobre Park Shin Hye para el personaje de JanDi de " Boys Before Flowers" *Se la relacionósentimentalmente con lee min ho cuando firmaba boys over flowers. *'Comida favorita:' Pescado crudo, sushi y cangrejo. *'Cita:' “Soy adicta al trabajo. Si no trabajo me siento inútil” *'Su lema:' "Vivir felizmente" *Es conocida como 4D (personalidad rara) *Dirigio el trailer del el Festival de Cines Internacional de la Mujer. *Toyota Korea elige a koo hye sun como su embajadora. *Mentora y modelo a seguir: La cineasta Jung Seung Hye (q.e.p.d.). *Sunbae favorito: Jo In Sung. *'Mejores Amigas: Nam Sang Mi y Han Hyo Joo. *'Sobrenombre: '''Palbangmin (Belleza en todas las direcciones). *'Hombre Ideal: '“Una persona con buenos modales, amable, un hombre con buenas ideas. Un hombre que intente hacer algo de sí mismo con sus propios recursos y capacidades” *'Cosas que le gusta comprar: 'Bolsas grandes y con muchos bolsillos. *'Libros Escritos: 'Tango (novela, 2009), The Making of Magic (libro sobre la película Magic, 2010) *'Color favorito: Amarillo. *'Hobbies:' Cantar y dibujar. *Los F4 de Boys Before Flowers en una entrevista dan como caracteristicas de tipo ideal a koo hye sun. *Lee Min Ho dijo: "Me gustan las mujeres que son de poca estatura, que tengan la piel tan blanca como las luces fluorescentes, y tienen ojos redondos. También agregó, "Me gusta especialmente las mujeres de piel clara." *Kim Hyun Joong, describió a su mujer ideal como tener "un estilo lindo y una personalidad fácil de llevar." *Kim Joon y Kim Bum también respondió, "una mujer pequeña que tiene un estilo bonito y alguien que puede hablar." *Kim Bum agregó: "(koo Hye Sun) noona es alguien que es muy fácil de hablar", añadió y admitió que ella era la más cercana a su ideal. *Tiene una gran amistad con Sandara Park miembro de la girlband 2NE1. * Pintó un retrato e hizo una bufanda tejida a mano para Park Bo Young, cuando se filmó The King And I. *Micky Yoochun de TVXQ y la actriz Koo Hye Sun fueron elegidos como los actores con los hoyuelos más encantadores. *Park Bom de 2NE1 reveló: "Habían planes para mí, Goo Hye Sun y Sandara Park para estar en un trío" *Es amiga cercana de Donghae miembro de Super Junior al cual conocio en la escuela, ella le decia en todo momento que lo veia que era lindo siempre le acariciaba la cara y de repente le hacia un movimiento de karate el cual se llamaba X-CHAM que se trataba de con sus manos golpear en medio de su trasero. *En la segunda pelicula de koo hye sun como directora su coprotagonista del dorama The Musical, me refiero a Choi Daniel hara un cameo en su pelicula junto a Lee Jong Hyuk para mostrar su gran amistad. *Le encanta las mascotas en especial los perros. *Va a la Sungkyunkwan University misma que UEE y Joo Won *Koo Hye Sun reveló que su tipo de hombre ideal es el actor Kim Myung Min. * Se le preguntó a un especialista , es decir a un Cirugano plastico nombrando a otras actrices de las cuales pensaba que eran bellezas naturales, actrices y cantantes como : Koo Hye Sun, Krystal y Sulli de F(x), Song Ji hyo, y Susy de Miss A. * Koo Hye Sun y Donghae se siguen mutuamente en twitter. * '''Koo Hye Sun '''se convierte en la cara de Air Asiana (una aerolinia muy importante) quién le dará todo los beneficios para el drama Take Care of Us, Captain,Asiana Air la escogio por ser una joven muy bonita y tener una sonrisa angelical. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter *Página Personal (CYworld) *Perfil (nate) *Wikipedia en Coreano Galería 8hy9.jpg 1129.jpg 23833_365524023612_91309643612_3689078_2562225_a.jpg 180599_186434238061400_145483208823170_426101_5514605_n.jpg 248763_205295212848607_100001043895841_638384_6239206_n.jpg 184712_137570256309804_113548692045294_241541_6887170_n.jpg img003711ack6768.jpg img062822ack6768.jpg j7agpk.jpg koo hye sun (2).jpg koo hye sun (3).jpg koo hye sun (3).png koo hye sun (4).jpg koo hye sun (6).jpg koo hye sun (11).jpg koo hye sun.jpg koo hye sun.png oohyesun17.jpg 294234_264851043553851_218435574862065_704483_34270690_n.jpg 316822_256207444418211_218435574862065_676951_1358413339_n.jpg 316822_256207671084855_218435574862065_676953_1773207336_n.jpg 319051 256317191073903 218435574862065 677556 659678807 n.jpg 261242_218458484859774_218435574862065_566155_4441381_n.jpg 262967_232690923436530_218435574862065_611242_2936003_n.jpg 263805_218447918194164_218435574862065_566060_3070217_n.jpg 268105_218449531527336_218435574862065_566089_4334636_n.jpg 268430_218456071526682_218435574862065_566136_7449580_n.jpg 268538_218459681526321_218435574862065_566170_6528829_n.jpg 301288_248194111886211_218435574862065_652845_7959234_n.jpg 304206_254917347880554_218435574862065_672753_858792197_n.jpg 317544_264485460257076_218435574862065_703401_1480064716_n.jpg 318570_248200115218944_218435574862065_652889_6179970_n.jpg 317433_256728161032806_218435574862065_678558_734458951_n.jpg 307259_264092546963034_218435574862065_702167_1712572992_n.jpg 284493_231031213602501_218435574862065_606299_523380_n.jpg 301145_256717011033921_218435574862065_678523_428848203_n.jpg 310340_264484253590530_218435574862065_703393_523591759_n.jpg 294247_240440032661619_218435574862065_631364_4578058_n.jpg Videos thumb|right|294px|Danahan Ecopurethumb|left|294px|Fahreneheit -Touch Your Heartthumb|right|294px|Q10 - Jung Il Woo and Goo Hye Sunthumb|left|294px|Koo Hye Sunthumb|right|294px|Goo Hye Sun - Making of A Defying commercialthumb|left|294px|MERRY CHRISTMAS CON BI RAIN Y GOO HYE SUNthumb|left|294px|Koo Hye Sun y Bi Rain - comercial thumb|300px|right thumb|right|294px|Koo hyen sun thumb|left|294px|Koo hye sun thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|left|294px|CF Elgaa Goo Hye Sun thumb|right|294px|Goo Hye-sun (Cheoeumcheoreom Ad) thumb|left|294px|Koo hye sun...thumb|right|294px|Goo Hye Sun thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|Ku Hye Sun - Brown Hair Digital Single Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDirector Categoría:KEscritor Categoría:YG Entertainment